Spin The Bottle
by HiroomiNase
Summary: The group decides to play spin the bottle. Just a one shot. (Mostly Levi/Eren)


"So who wants to play a round?" Jean said loudly holding an empty bottle up in the air.

"You aren't hinting we play spin the bottle, are you?" Armin asked.

"Well, of course I am." Jean smirked. "Don't wimp out." He said ruffling Armin's hair in playful way. "So, who's up for it?" We all sat in a circle. I sat between Mikasa and Reiner. I looked at Mikasa who seemed already bored. To be honest, I was actually nervous. How could I be nervous? I slay titans for fuck's sake. A little kissing game isn't gonna get to me.

"Who goes first?" Sasha asks.

"Why doesn't the person who _suggested_ this goes." Annie said glancing at Jean.

"Fine then." Jean said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. He gave a small smirk towards Mikasa, hoping it would land on her. But it didn't. The bottle stop spinning only for it to land on Marco.

"Oh shit!" Jeaned cried out.

Annie burst out laughing. Which was the only time I've actually seen her smile.

"There is no way- I'm not gonna- I can't-" Jean tried to explained.

"Hey, you are the one who suggested this game. Just do it." Mikasa said.

"Besides," Marco said, who just so happened to be sitting right next to Jean. "I don't mind anyways." He placed a hand on Jean's thigh. "You sure?" Jean muttered. Marco nodded. Jean leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Aww, now was that so hard." Annie said sassily.

"Oh, shut up!" Jean snapped. "If you're so brave all the time, then why don't you go?" Annie shrugged as she took the bottle. It kept spinning until it eventually stopped right on Armin. Annie's didn't react while Armin face turned bright red. She sighed, got up and walked toward Armin. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they pulled back, even Annie was blushing . Armin turned back to the circle, his face was completely stunned.

"Oi." Where heard someone say. Levi appeared outside the hall. "We have a big mission tomorrow, you guys are way past curfew."

"Oh come on, we have another big mission? Didn't we went through one today? " Connie complained. "Besides, we were just playing spin the bottle. Why don't you join us?"

Reiner snickered at the thought of the captain playing a kissing game. Levi raised his eyebrows. "Uh, no, I don't want any part of your childish game.

"How about just one round?" Jean said. "It will be fun." Levi rolled his eyes. "Move over." He said, sitting right next to Sasha.

"Hey Eren, why don't you go?" Jean smirked. My eyes widen. "Uh….." I stuttered. Reiner nudged my side. "Just go already." I was really hoping that they would forget that I was here. I slowly reached for the bottle. I placed it in the center and spinned it. I watched go round and round until it slowly stopped. I looked up who the bottle and landed on. _Shit_. My heart sanked. Out of everyone there, it just had to land on Levi. Everyone started laughing expect for Mikasa. She placed her hand on my back. "If you don't want to…."

"yeah,'It would be fun,' my ass." Levi said standing up and heading for the door.

"Damn it." Jean sighed. "I was hoping for a good laugh." Mikasa glared at him.

"Levi, wait." I said, but he was already in hall. I chased after him. I grabbed his wrist and made him face me. What the hell am I thinking? Was I actually going to kiss him?

"Eren, I think that-" But before he could even finished I crashed my lips into his. It lasted for a second while he pulled back, his eyes widened. I can feel my face feeling hot. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

"No, don't be." He smirked, kissing me even harder. This time I was the one surprised. My back hit the wall and he snickered. His breath was hot against my neck, where he started kissing at. My hands placed around his waist. Eventually, I found them going up Levi's shirt. My hand rubbed up his back while he kept kissing me.

"Your little friends are gonna wondered what is taking you so long." Levi murmured. I sighed. He pulled away. "Some other time then?" A small smiled appeared out of the corner of his mouth. "We'll see, brat."

When I came back to the group, Sasha and Connie were going at it. As soon as they saw me, Jean whistled. "What took you so long?" Connie laughed, he arms were wrapped around Sasha.

"Was Levi keeping you busy?" Jean snickered. "Shut up." I growled. "We were just teasing."

"You okay?" Mikasa asked as I sat back down right next to her. "Yeah, fine. Did you go?" She nodded. She glanced over to Bertholdt. "It was just a quick peck though. I'm getting tired. Do you wanna go?" I agreed and left.

We started walking towards our rooms. It was completely silent. We didn't bother talking about the stupid game. But then Miksasa looked up at me. "You sure you are okay? I thought he was gonna kill you when you chased after him. Hey," She nudged me. "Are you even listening to me?"

"mmm … yeah." I said starring at my feet, trying not to blush. I just couldn't get Levi out of my mind.


End file.
